Visions
by Roglol
Summary: Jasper? The Cullen? Who are they? What a few of Alice’s first and/or most important visions might have been. Includes Jasper, the growing Cullen family, and that fateful night at the Diner. All Pre-Twilight.


**Boring old Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or Jasper or Alice or the ability to see the future or a car or a pool or a class ring (not that I want one) or a good bike. Heck I don't even own a CELL PHONE for gosh sakes.

_(As counted by Word)_

**Pages: **4

**Word count: **1,999

**Characters (no spaces): **8,397

**Characters (includes spaces): **10,391

**Paragraphs: **22

**Lines:** 140

**Summery:**

**Jasper? The Cullen? Who are they? What a few of Alice's first and/or most important visions might have been. Includes Jasper, the growing Cullen family, and that fateful night at the Diner. All Pre-Twilight

* * *

**

**Visions**

_A beautiful, blond boy with red eyes_

...

_It is the same boy as before. Just as beautiful, though with slightly darker, not as vibrant eyes. He is running. Running from the world, it would seem. Nothing slows him down, and nothing can stop him. He is breathing normally, not tired in the least. He is going at breakneck speed. Not normal- not human at all. There is something off about this blond boy. No- man. He is much too tall to be a boy, much too handsome._

.........

_There is a group. Three of them. Three pale skinned, golden-eyed beauties. Two are men, one woman. They are standing out side a house. A new looking house, with white siding and red curtains. The blond man has his arms around the women, a caramel haired wonder. The other, a bronze haired boy, stand to the side, not completely comfortable with the display of affection next to him. The blond is talking._

_" This is our new home! A new home for a new family. Isn't it beautiful, Darling?"_

...

_The lone man, his eyes darker than night, is there again, in a city. He is in an ally. It is dark and he is waiting for something. Soon a man, drunken to the point of falling over, stumbles into the ally. It was a bad night for this man to walk home the short way. The lone hunter is waiting, always waiting, just inside the shadows. The man falls again, scrapping his knee on the pavement. He has no time to recover though, before death, in the form of a lone, pale-skinned hunter, is upon him. Drunken screams echo though the night._

.........

_They are out in the woods, the family, the blond, the redhead, and the brunette. They are surrounding a deer, dead on the ground. They look up, almost in perfect harmony. The bronze haired one growls, like a lion, fierce and menacingly. The blond one hushes him and starts to speak. " We mean you no harm." He waits for a minute, appearing to be listening to something. " We are not like them. We are more peaceful"_

...

_The lone man is sitting. He has his head in his hands, not moving. He just sits. Not waiting, just wallowing in self-pity. He jerks his head up, having heard something. He whips his head around but sees nothing. He smells the air and, once again, finds nothing. He speaks to him self "I'm just paranoid. But that is what I get, I guess."_

_What he means by this he him self may not know, but either way, he gets up off the stump, wipes off his pants and sets out once again, not knowing where he is going, where he will end up, or who he will meet along the way._

.........

_The family, again. This time there is four. Now there are two younger ones. The new one being blond. She is exceedingly beautiful, more so than any other of the pale-skinned ones. Her eyes are not golden like the others though. They are red, like blood. The other three, the other blond, the red head, and the brunette, are holding this new one back from something. She seems almost to break their hold but the bronze haired one catches her again. She is growling, biting, scratching. Nothing seems to work at getting her free. After a while she calms down. The others notice and let her go. She does not wait for anyone to say anything, just runs up the steps and slams the door to her room. As she is running the bronze haired one calls out, in a sarcastic tone, " Your welcome!"_

...

_They are hunting, but not in a city like the man does. They are deep in the forest. The caramel haired female is a little bit away from the blond male. They seem to be working together. The bond female is nowhere to be seen, though the bronze haired boy can be heard a mile away, either talking to him self or arguing with the blond. The pair, Brunette and Blond, is chasing a deer. The woman jumps as the man runs in front. The deer is now on the ground, it's neck snapped on impact. The woman looks up at her mate, for that is all they could be, and signals for him to take the first drink. He nods his head in thanks before dropping it to the neck of the animal._

.........

_He lets out a hefty roar, the lone man. His face lifted to the sky, his hands clenched into fists. He is in the woods, though he does not seem to take special notice if this. He starts punching trees, each falling into another, creating a domino effect. He is obviously angry, but at what he does not know. His temper just started to flare and soon got the better of him. He knows he should be quieter. He knows that if he gets seen it could be the end if him, but at this moment, he just does not care. The falling trees and his clamor has scared all the animals away. They are not likely to be back anytime soon. He is still angry when he settles down, but it is more manageable now. He sits, not caring that his only pair of pants could very well be useless now that they are wet and muddy. He thinks for a while, well past dawn and the next dusk. Eventually though, just like always, he gets up and walks away._

...

_There are five now. The group seems to be growing swiftly. They are out in the woods. The blond girl now has golden eyes, like the rest. She is next to a brunette, but not the female. This one is a burly male, muscular and big. The other three are out of sight now. Only these two are left. He looks at her, reaches out, as if to comfort her about something. She does look sad, like she had just been insulted, but it went deep into her core instead of being reflected off her exterior. She flinches, just before his hand reaches her shoulder. It is painfully obvious that she does not want to be touched, but the man looks so heart-broken. She sees this and stands very still. He looks at her, silently asking permission. She nods. He does not just reach out this time; he grabs her in a bear hug. Not roughly just unexpectedly. Her eyes widen, surprised, scared. Slowly, ever so slowly, she starts to weave her arms around the giant teddy bear. He smiles and lets her feet back to the ground. She does not let go and so neither does he._

.........

_A diner. In it there is a little pixie looking girl with black hair, pale skin, and dark eye, sitting at the counter. It is raining but she does not take notice. She is looking at her coffee mug. It is still full to the brim but no longer warm. As if she had bought it just for the luxury of looking normal._

_The girl turns her head toward the door, as if waiting for something. The door opens, signaled by the chime, that echo through the diner. No one seems to notice, or care about, the tall man standing at the entrance. He steps forward to let the door swing shut, so as to not let in the cool air._

_He is tall, thin, red eyed and strikingly similar to the small girl at the counter. She seems to be the only one who care he is there. She is bubbling with excitement. As if she has been waiting for this one man, out of thousands, to walk through the door. Before he has time to take another step the pixie is out of her seat, making her way toward him. She stops a foot away from him, not scared in the least by his commanding presence. She looks up to him, quite a ways as it was. He seems confused, maybe a little hesitant, as if waiting for an attack. _

_She says, in a clear voice, as not to be misheard, "You've kept me waiting a long time."_

_He ducks his head, as a good southern gentleman should, "I'm sorry, ma'am."_

_She held out her hand, a clear invitation. He takes it, seeming to not stop to think about it for more than a second. The pixie girl leads the way out of the diner. He follows. Neither looks back, leaving the past, along with a full coffee mug, behind them and heading into a future that will no doubt be spent together. _

...

_They are together again, the pixie and the blond. They are in the woods, chasing something. The man is behind, hesitant. Not as sure as he normally seems. The girl seems to be the more experienced. She is ahead. Perfectly at ease with what ever they are doing. The pixie lunges. In her hand appears a fox. Not terribly big. Just her size, if she were to eat it. She sinks her teeth into the animal. Blood, warm, red blood, trickles down her chin when she stands up, discarding the fox in a hole and covering it back up with dirt. She looks back at the man. _

_He is perplexed, not sure what to say. She allows for no words. Simply pointing in the direction to run. He takes off with purposeful strides. Soon though, he twists his head, switching direction. Up ahead, behind a bush, too deep in the woods to be found again, sits a scared little boy. He is sobbing, crying for the mother he will never again see. The man seems to have heard it, the lost, desperate boy. He runs toward the noise. The little girl behind sees this sudden switch in direction. It startles her, and she realized too late her mistake. The man lunges, like she had before him. The boy is now dead. In a matter of only seconds, the man has snapped his neck and sinks his teeth in. The pixie girl seems disappointed, but does not try to stop him. _

.........

_The family is there, but so is the couple. Only three are in the house, the two blonds and the brunette female. The couple, one Blond, one Brunette, approaches the house. The blond is hesitant, silent, always calculating. The brunette the exact opposite, making small sounds of excitement ever so often, very nearly vibrating, thinking of nothing but her soon to be family. _

_They are holding hands just inside the last line of trees. The blond female walks past the window and sees them. She stops to examine what she thought she saw, but the blond one of the couple is faster. He pulls the black haired one behind a tree and holds her tight. Not letting her escape even if she had wanted too. He peeks out from the tree and sees the blond girl has left, losing interest in imagined things. He lets his mate go- only keeping her hand to hold. The black haired pixie tries to rush forward, in an attempt to reach and knock on the door. The male holds her back. He forces her to walk slowly up to the house, up the steps, to the door. They both reach out to knock, not because they have too, they family already knows they are here, but out of politeness. _

_The blond woman opens the door. She does not wait for them to say anything, just calls out " Come to the door!" to everyone present in the house. _

_They come, the caramel haired one and the blond male. The little pixie girl smiles and squeezes her mates hand, causing him to hold hers a little tighter, hesitant to what is to come but happy that he and his little pixie are finally where they have been trying to get to for so long._

...

* * *

**AN: If you want to know specifically what each or any vision was; just mention it in a review and I will get back to you.**

** Each new separated thingy was a new vision. Sorry if you were confused, but I did not want to put that this at the top because the thingy part kinda makes it sound like it was written by a little kid.**

**Review? Please? I hate when people beg for review, so I'm not begging but still. Please? Love it? Like it? Hate it? Any feedback at all would be greatly ****appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading  
**


End file.
